A little Harmless fun
by Chloelilybet
Summary: Dean loves a little practical joke with little brother Sam, why should this be any different? A Quick note, this contains Wincest : Sorry if the rating is wrong I suck at rating my stories
1. Chapter 1: A little harmless fun

Okay so I read a Wincest and decided to try it, don't shoot me. It's just a little bit of fun cause my brain was overloading on SVM.

***

Sam placed kisses on Deans face, wet and desperate. 'I could kill you' Sam growled taking deep breaths of the cheap female perfume clutching his brother. Dean pulled back and looked at his little brother, his ears began to ring and he couldn't breath, he went down barely feeling the pain in his knees as he hit the asphalt. He's lying on his back but he couldn't feel the water from the ground soak through his Jacket or the rain that pounds down on his skin, he couldn't hear Sam as he leans over shouting Dean's name with no response, he closed his eyes but he can still see the dark shapes moving even behind his lids and then they disappear and he is surrounded by a memory, a memory that is not a memory, a memory that never actually happened.

***

He is lying down on his bed when he hears the motel room door slam shut, he doesn't bother to open his eyes as Sam storms into their room. He rolls over onto his stomach and doesn't say a word not until Sam is standing next to him, he can feel his brother, heat radiating off his skin plus Sam is so tall his shadow blocks the light making Deans eyelids black on the inside were they used to be red. He still doesn't open his eyes, just reassures himself that Sam is safe and standing next to him and that is enough until he feels the sting across his cheek. His eyes shoot open and he stares at his brother in shock.

'What the hell Sammy?' He demands raising a hand to his face

'Where the hell have you been Dean?' Sam asks staring down at him barely contained rage obvious on his features

'Did you just slap me?' Dean glares avoiding Sam's questions

'Yeah I did, after the hell you put me through I could kill you Dean' Sam roars his eyes narrowed on his brother

'You wouldn't kill me Sammy, you love me too much' Dean smiles despite himself and sits up to face his brother

'I would kill you Dean, I'd wrap my hands around your throat the choke the life out of you, you always do this, you always disappear without a trace then come back and expect everything to be okay. I'm sick of worrying Dean, I'm sick of kissing it better when you stumble in at three in the morning blind drunk, smelling of booze and cheap women with grazes on your hands and blood in your clothes because you've been in some stupid bar room brawl' Sam spat, venom in his voice, a darkness that surprised Dean as he stalked backwards and forwards between the two double beds.

'What are you going to do Sammy?' Dean stood up, his arms stretched wide, 'You gonna kill me little brother?'

'If it'll make this pain go away, if it'll stop me wanting you then that's exactly what I'll do' Sam growled flying towards him, Dean was shocked by the force with which Sam pinned him to the floor and even more surprised when Sam clamped his large hands around Deans neck, a sick and evil laugh echoing around the room as spots of colour began to appear in Deans vision just before everything went black.

***

Deans eyes shot open and he looked up at Sam, leaning over him, one hand on his wrist holding it tight enough to feel Deans pulse thrumming reassuringly under his fingers, the other resting on Deans chest and Dean knows in his very soul that Sam, his Sam, could never hurt his big brother just like Dean could never hurt Sam and then he begins to wonder what that was all about but pushes it to the back of his mind when he realises he isn't breathing and Sam is giving him worried glances, still keeping track of his pulse.

'Sammy' Dean gasped and his brother looks down on him, relief filling his features.

'Dean?' Sam helped Dean sit up and patted his back when he began to cough violently.

'Sam' Dean laid his head on his brothers shoulder filling his lungs with fresh spring air reminding himself again and again that Sam would never lay a finger on him that was meant to do him harm, never hurt him, not on purpose anyway. He doesn't know how long he sits there with his head on Sam's shoulder, Sam's hand running up and down his spin reassuringly before the boy finally speaks

'Dean, it's raining and you stink of booze and-' Sam stops himself before he reminds Dean of the cheap perfume instead helping Dean to his feet

'Yeah let's go back to the motel' Dean replies grabbing the keys and sliding into the Impala before Sam can protest.

***

They barely make it into their room before Sam has Dean pinned against the wall his mouth covering Deans desperately. 'Missed you' Sam sighs when he pulls away.

'Good' Dean smirks and kicks off his wet boots before he pulls the wet jacket from his shoulders followed quickly by his rain soaked shirt, he unbuckles his jeans and drops them to the floor with a wet thud before turning to his brother. 'Little over dressed don't you think there Sammy' Dean asks gazing at his brother who is sitting on one of the beds watching him. 'Too many layers' Dean nods, Sam shrugs.

'Can't be bothered taking them off myself' Sam can't contain his smile but Dean pretends to remains serious as he replies earnestly.

'Need a little help do we Sammy?'

Sam sighed dramatically 'Suppose we do.'

'You just stand up then and I'll do the work, how bout that?' Dean suggest stepping closer to him. Sam nods stoically as Dean unbuttons his shirt making fast work of it and revealing the white t-shirt underneath, 'Too many layers Sam' Dean smiles hooking his fingers under the t-shirt and pulling it up over Sam's head, Sam runs his hands across Deans chest as Dean starts fiddling with his belt buckle, 'God damn belt' Dean growls his normal quick and nimble fingers were being clumsy and inept. Sam grabbed the buckle and fiddle with it for a second before it came undone.

'Slow and steady Dean slow and steady' Sam reminds his brother returning his hands to the exploration of Deans scars, he know them, all of them, the scars and the stories, he was with Dean when he got most of them and when he wasn't Dean told him what happened in so much detail Sam felt like he was there, like the bullet had shorn through his shoulder or the knife had ripped through his chest, he had flinched every time Dean had come to the blow as though the blow had been dealt to himself and not to his brother.

Dean slid his hands into Sam's boxer shorts and caressed the soft curve of Sam's butt cheek before squeezing slightly, Sam emits a groan 'You still smell like fucking perfume.' He growls. Dean lays kisses on Sam's shoulder over every scar his lips can reach, a shared history between the two of them, their scars, a map of how their lives have been so far.

He groans against Sam's skin before losing himself to the passion of the moment, he throws Sam backwards onto the bed and climbs up to meet him seconds later with a fiery kiss that burns him from the inside out, its only escape through the contact with Sam's skin not quite as warm as his own but warm enough not to be cold against the burning surface of his flesh. And then he is lost in Sam,

Sam's touch, his hands roving over Dean with a passionate fury.

Sam's smell, the sent of shampoo and aftershave mixed with Sam's natural musk.

Sam's taste, Salty skin under his tongue as he drops kisses on Sam's chest.

Sam's sounds, Groans of appreciation as Dean caresses in all the right place and

Sam, just Sam, his hair flopping into his deep brown eyes, the indent in his nose where he almost lost a fight with a vampire, the slight stubble on his chin which tells Dean he hasn't shaved in a week. It's overwhelming blocking out all of his other senses apart from the man beneath him, there is nothing else but him and Sam together in this moment that he prays will last forever and know deep in his heart can't possibly go on until the end of time but for now it is enough.

***

When it is over they are sated lying in each others arms breathing slowly returning to normal and Dean is happy for a little while and they can be together without feeling uncomfortable or unnerving each other with a simple look.

Until next time Dean decides he needs some affection and chooses to find it in the bottom of a beer glass instead of the comfort his brother will always give him.

Until the next time he's spoiling for some action and manages to get a good fist to some mans face which leaves a bruise on his knuckle and enough blood on his shirt to annoy his little brother before walking away without another scratch on him.

Until the next time he adds a little woman's perfume to his shirts to get Sam riled up, a jealous Sam is a creative Sam and Dean loves how creative Sam can be.

He can't wait to find out what Sam's got up his sleeve for next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Sammy's revenge?

This is for GaelicAngel because she almost begged for it and because everyone should be 'going on 11' at some point in there life, I've been there for years. Don't tell me I don't do things for my reviewers. A little present for you Angel, cause I'm feeling generous. :D Love my reviewers.

CG x

***

Sam kissed Dean lightly on the lips before grabbing both their bags off the floor of the motel and carrying them from the room.

'Finish the research' Sam ordered, it was his turn to do the laundry.

***

Sam paused when he found the bottle of women's perfume in the bottom of Dean's bag. What did Dean need perfume for?

Sam shrugged and threw the perfume into the bag, none of his business, probably got dropped in there by an old fling who thought she was joining them on the road.

Dean had been out, again. And gotten into a fight, again. Come running home to Sam, again. And Sam had made everything better with a kiss and a cuddle, of sorts. Trying to ignore the alcohol tinge to Deans kisses, or the blood on Deans shirt. Trying to drown himself in the touch and sound of his lover. But the one thing he couldn't ignore was that sickly sweet perfume and he was sure he'd smelt it somewhere before. Sam lay in bed and took deep breaths of the perfume that still clung to Deans skin, it was almost definitely the same one.

Another quick sniff of the perfume when Dean was snoring told Sam exactly what he needed to know, it _was_ the same smell.

It could have been a coincidence. Sam reasoned with himself. But did he want it to be?

Did he want Dean in a bar flirting with whatever piece of skirt he could find who just happened to wear the same perfume Dean kept hidden in his bag? No, but did he want to deal with the fact that maybe Dean had managed to trick him with a few sprays of cheap perfume in almost every town for the past six months? He didn't even want to think about that one.

He was Sam Winchester, boy genius, he was the one who finished high school with flying colours, the one who went to college - before his girlfriend died, but he really didn't need to think about that right now - how did he not figure it out sooner. He was being tricked by his older brother. Well, two could play at that game.

***

Dean slipped the bottle of perfume back into the bottom of his bag, he wouldn't use it tonight. He was worried, Dean almost had a heart attack when he realised he left the perfume in the bottom of his bag on laundry day but Sam hadn't said anything about it so Dean figured he probably hadn't seen it, until now, Sam was acting strange and he was beginning to worry Dean. He had taken the Impala without asking which wasn't unusual, he did that sometimes when he needed to clear his head, Dean trusted Sam with his car but ended up in some dead end bar drinking beer after beer until he was completely smashed and had to call Dean to pick him up. Dean had walked three blocks to the bar and found Sam making out with a pretty girl. Which just pissed him off. Sammy was his and Sam definitely knew that. Dean didn't know the girl and didn't want to know her, no matter how many times she gave him the eye after he had Sam tucked safely into the backseat of his baby, Sam couldn't even choose a decent girl who wouldn't be hanging on the next guy to come into the bar, Dean summarised Sam had bad taste. And now little brother was sleeping it off. Dean smiled slightly to himself, at least it'll be Sam with the raging hangover.

***

Sam opened his eyes groggily and moaned.

'Come on Sammy, rise and shine little brother' Sam threw one of his pillows at Dean to try and shut him up whilst he used the other to cover his head in the hopes it would stave off what was already proving to be a massive headache.

'I am going to go and get breakfast, you had better be up when I get back' Dean smiled before slamming the door loudly behind him. He was enjoying this, Sam could tell.

***

Three aspirin, a very big glass of water and five minutes of having his head in the toilet had Sam swearing off alcohol for life. Rolling sideways Sam lay on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, pressing his warm cheek as close as he could get Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember any good incidences he had experience whilst under the influence of alcohol.

There was that time…No, that hurt.

Or that time…No Dean had yelled like a banshee when they got back to the hotel room.

Maybe that time…No, that time Jessica was the one shouting at him.

Oh that one time…No! Dad had given him a clip round the ear and a good telling off with Dean glaring at him from the background.

Sam's musing's were interrupted by Dean, he still hadn't found a good experience. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother, how had Sam not heard the front door, Dean was going to ream him for that later but at the moment he didn't care because one look at the bag of greasy take-away breakfast had him leaning over the toilet and trying to flush his stomach down the drain.

'Come on Sam, greasy breakfast is good for a hangover' Dean really was enjoying himself.

'Not if I can't look at said breakfast without throwing up, and I'm almost certain, if I can't look at it I won't be able to keep it down' Sam groaned.

'You could try?' Dean suggested.

'Or that could be Plan Z after we have exhausted all other hangover cures?!' Sam suggested hopefully laying back down on the bathroom floor.

'How you feeling?'

'My head is killing me, but the aspirin kind of helped' Sam replied sourly

'Oh Sammy, now you know how I feel when you start moving around at six in the morning when I was out drinking the night before. It sucks!'

'Okay, Dean, I swear on my life, I will swear on anything, anything, you put in my hand, cross my heart and hope to die, I will not make noise next time you have a hangover, just please go away and stop making any sound what-so-ever, please' 

'Don't do that Sammy' Dean demanded, 'Don't ever cross your heart and _hope to die_, ever, you hear me?'

'Yes Dean, I will never do it again just please, please, please, GO AWAY!'

'Alright Sammy, I'm gone' Dean smiled cheerfully. In that moment, Sam hated Dean, why did he have to be so chipper all of a sudden just cause he thought Sam did something stupid?

Dean closed the bathroom door behind him, Sam lent over the toilet and pretended to retch, making all the noises he remembered Dean making the morning after a big booze up. After he heard the motel room door slam closed and the Impala engine rev out of the lot, Sam sat up and chuckled. Rubbing his temples in an attempt to help the headache that was pounding in his skull, a headache that had less to do with alcohol and more to do with the 80s rock Dean had been playing full volume this morning to try and wake him up from his 'hangover'. Dean was a sucker sometimes. Two could definitely play at this game.


	3. Chapter 3: The final step

Okay this is the last Chap cause it needed wrapping up and I ever so slightly suck at Wincest so I can't keep going, as fun as it is. This has not been checked by my Beta.

***

Dean sat on the edge of the spare queen size and sighed. He'd been going out and getting drunk every night this week he used the perfume each time and Sam hadn't even commented. He'd made out with a girl in front of Sam and he still hadn't said anything, it was starting to get annoying. Dean couldn't understand what had changed, the perfume always used to work and now Sam just rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Dean couldn't understand it. It didn't help his confusion that Sam was normally the one coming home drunk now a days and Dean was the one rubbing Sam's back and getting thrown out of the motel room for making too much noise, something was definitely wrong.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked groggily turning to lie on his back instead of his stomach.

'I'm just thinking Sammy, go back to sleep'

'Only if you come back to bed' Dean got up and turned away before Sam could use the puppy dog eyes, Dean knew it was a trick and it still got him.

'I just need some time to think'

'What about?' Sam asked, if Sam was asking questions it meant Dean could turn around, Sam wanted information, he wasn't going to pout Dean back into bed without it although he could pout to get it, Dean turned around anyway.

'Just some stuff Sammy'

'DDDean' Sam moaned managing to sound seven.

'WWWhat?' Dean mimicked the annoying tone

'Tell me' Oh God, Sam was pouting, this was not good.

'Just us' Dean said before he could stop himself, Damn that pout.

'What about us' Sam smiled, Sam had him and he knew it, Cocky little-

'Well, you've been going out a lot Sammy' Dean replied

'So have you' Touché

'I know, but I only go out to make you jealous' Shit, Did he just say that out loud. Sam was watching him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

'You knew!?' Dean demanded

'Of course I knew, you keep perfume in your bag and then come home smelling of the same perfume, it wasn't hard to put two and two together and make four.' Sam looked at Dean as if to say 'do you think I'm stupid'

'I worried that you had seen it on laundry day last week but when you didn't say anything thought you hadn't noticed it' Dean clarified, 'That was when you found it wasn't it?'

'Yes, I'm guessing you usually take it out of your bag before you let me do the laundry'

'Yes' Dean confirmed, 'We were to caught up in the research I didn't even think about it until you brought home a bag full of clean clothes'

'I probably wouldn't have figured it out but you came home smelling of the exact same perfume the next night' Sam confessed

'Yeah, I thought that was maybe to soon' Dean shrugged, 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Two can play at that game' Sam smirked.

'What do you mean?'

'At the bars, I collect glasses for the bar tenders they leave them in front of me so it looks like I've had about twenty when I'm really half way through my second, they appreciate the help. The first night you picked me up, the girl was called Michelle, I told her what you did and she was happy to help, she even turned on the flirting when you got there so you'd think she was a horrible women for flirting with you when her date was passed out in your car and I know I suck at picking nice girls when I'm drunk and so do you, making her look terrible just helped make you think I was pissed.'

'You mean I dragged my ass three blocks, turned down a hot girl, squished you into the back seat of my car and carried you into our hotel room because you were pretending to be drunk?'

'The three blocks, I admit was mean, Michelle doesn't swing that way so if you'd said yes she probably would have faked her number, I had a really nice nap on the way back to our room and you banged my head on the door frame pulling me inside. We're even'

'You've been doing it every night this week!'

'We've both been out and you're the one who actually gets drunk, I normally drive us back. If I remember correctly the first and only time I let you drive this week you scratched the paint work on the Impala and poured a glass of freezing water over MY head when I was asleep the next morning because you thought I did it, you even made me pay for the repairs to the paint job, I took the money out of your wallet by the way, and I don't make out with girls, the only girl I kissed this week was Michelle and she wouldn't have slept with me, unlike you who has kissed a different girl every night and each one of those would have taken your ass home if I hadn't saved you'

'You played me?'

'You played me first' Dean stared at Sam. Sam who he loved greatly had played him. His little Sammy who had never and would never hurt or deceive another living person.

'Dean come back to bed?! Please' Sam was pouting again. Dean slid under the covers and wapped his arms around his little brother. Damn that pout.

Fin


End file.
